djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Death Plague of Jakku
The Death Plague of Jakku was a series of incidents on the desert planet of Jakku, in which various forward operating bases were overtaken by infected death troopers. FOB Valkyrie Multiple bunkers were being manned by platoons of standard clone troopers in this forward base of operations. When the bunkers did not respond to routine communication checks, a patrol was sent to ensure the garrisons were still intact. They went missing. Jakku's Republic command structure refused to take anymore chances, and multiple Republic Commando squads were deployed via stealth variant LAAT gunships. They spread out and reinforced each bunker, finding various blood stains and signs of blasterfire, but no other evidence of the clones had been located. A squad's communications chatter was abruptly cut short, being followed up by various transmissions indicating combat and confusion, with none of them responding to inquiries made by the other squads. Reinforcing the unresponsive squad, they found that the troopers manning it had been infected by a virus that caused them to hunt the living as their corpses actively decayed. Eventually all three squads of Republic Commandos had reached the third bunker, before holding it down and deciding to call for evac. None of them survived. FOB Juu Before the Grand Army of the Republic had a chance to respond, the Jakku command centre lost contact with FOB Juu and all the personnel stationed there. A large squad of 104th was deployed in an LAAT, backed by a second LAAT and a support element of Shadow troopers from the Republic's Special Operations Division. One of the LAATs was shot down by a missile fired by an unknown third party who's identity they did not uncover. 104th Commander "Launcher" and the majority of his troopers went to secure the nearest outpost while "Stringer" and "Halberd" performed overwatch from a nearby ridge. The 104th and SOD taskforce returned from the outpost to receive a transmission from their acclamator class assault ship, which was cut off in transmit as the vessel exploded. Both squads took cover beneath a rock formation as fire-y debris rained down upon the region. It was when the taskforce was packed in beneath the rock formation that the death troopers chose to strike, charging both sides of it. Halberd advised that, considering the lost contacts around Valkyrie, the squads should expend all of their detonators. The vast majority of them did, proving effective against the first wave of attackers. Eventually the rock formation was being overrun and multiple troopers had been killed. Some had to be cut up with vibroblades to ensure that their infection would not prove beneficial for the undead. The debris had ceased falling from the sky and so the taskforce fell back and ascended a rocky outcropping. Halberd took it upon himself to get inside one of the only working gunship's two bubble turrets, asking for the taskforce to protect his flanks and rear whilst he decimated the oncoming horde. The force eventually received minor casualties and finding that their communications were jammed, a collective decision was made to retreat back to the outpost where reinforcements could be called. A lone Republic Commando was encountered. Halberd did not cease firing on the enemy until the death troopers surrounded his LAAT. He prepared his DC15S and a stray thermal detonator that he snatched from a fallen ally before they turned, however these he never got to use, as the LAAT's cockpit was breached and the gunship was destroyed in an explosion that instantly killed him. Only his upper torso remained intact. It is believed that everyone who undertook the operation was killed. FOB Crux FOB Crux suffered a similar fate to the previous Forward Operating Bases. Republic Response Having lost over one thousand two hundred personnel, Jakku's Republic headquarters sent the 80th Security Section to fan out and form a defensive perimeter around the areas that encompassed all three FOBs, which were completely blocked off from any communicator-based comms within what was quickly designated as a Dark Zone. Task Force Galaxy Task Force Galaxy was formed and arrived to assist in dealing with the issue. Freya Thane went scouting towards Outpost Valkyrie, while Rascal and Rys went towards FOB Juu. Archangel got lost in the desert. They each encountered at least one of the infected, with Rascal & Rys confirming that several hundred of the acclamator crew and personnel had become undead predators. Freya, Rascal and Rys withdrew to HQ with a corpse and explained the situation before Rascal went back out on a scouting mission, discovering a spire that was protected by several commando droids. He barely escaped back to the HQ. Archangel encountered and sabotaged a small radar tower and encountered over a dozen undead in the process. Task Force Fortis While Galaxy decided what to do with Valkyrie, Juu, the crash site and the tower, small units of ARCs and troopers were sent towards FOB Crux. Captain Rain and Alpha-81 each led their own groups of ARCs on speeder bikes to perform reconnaissance. Captain Rain's unit encountered a clone commando who turned out to be infected and used his vibroblades to stab an ARC trooper in the throat, then shooting another in the leg before being duelled by Captain Rain and shot down by the others. Alpha-81's team investigated one of the bunkers on the edge of FOB Crux before a zombified clone trooper sneaked up on them and stealthily eliminated one of the ARCs prior to being discovered and gunned down. A 111th specialist nicknamed Jet took his own troopers on speeders and discovered pieces of disassembled clone armour that were covered in a green substance, deciding to bring the pieces back to HQ. Losses Noe that not all of those listed are confirmed KIA. FOB Valkyrie's 144 man garrison & the patrol sent to check on them. 700 Acclamator-class assault ship crew members & over 1,000 support personnel. At least 28 LAAT crew. 12 Clone Commandos. 11 personnel from the 104th Battalion. At least 4 SOB shadow troopers. ---------Task Force Fortis--------------- 1 ARC trooper from Captain Rain's Unit. 1 ARC trooper from Alpha-81's Unit. ----------Task Force Galaxy----------Category:Special Operations Disivion Category:Republic Commando Category:Death troopers Category:FOB Valkyrie Category:FOB Juu Category:Jakku Category:104th Battalion Category:Special Operations Brigade